Tulipanes
by Llanca
Summary: Drabble #29. Oneshot otra vez. Reto 50 Shika/Ino. Obviamente por un mundo con más Shika/Ino. -Esto es para usted. – Observando confundida a la niña, recibió lo que le extendía. Un tulipán púrpura. Ese día se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraño...


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

N/A: De nuevo... un Oneshot. Continuación del Drabble #28.

-Bla bla - Diálogo.

-_Bla bla _- Pensamientos.

Disfruten la lectura...

* * *

**~oO:: Tulipanes ::Oo~**

.

Drabble #29 (Oneshot)

.

Reto 50 Shika/Ino.

.

~o**O**o**O**o**O**o~

* * *

Se sentía el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo. De hecho, jamás en su vida había sentido tanta felicidad. Nunca creyó que sería posible.

¡Kami! Era un idiota afortunado. Incluso llegaba a creer que quizá no merecía tanto. Es que aún le daba trabajo convencerse de que sería padre, de que tendría un hijo con la mujer que más amaba, con la mujer que lo volvía loco.

Era genial. Todo era magnífico.

Sonrió.

En realidad llevaba todo el día sonriendo como bobo, y los demás lo notaban, pues más de alguien le preguntó el porqué sonreía tanto. A todos les respondió lo mismo; "Soy feliz" Claro que todos quedaron con rostro de signo de interrogación, dado que ellos no tenían idea del por qué. Y él no tuvo la intención de explicarles el trasfondo, puesto que tenía cosas muchas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo, preparar una sorpresa para su amada rubia cumpleañera.

-Ino...

Respiró profundamente una vez que llegó al campo de entrenamiento. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Posiblemente más que en cualquier otra situación.

Observó el hermoso tulipán púrpura que estaba en sus manos, con un pequeño papel entre sus delicados pétalos.

Quizá era una locura, pero estaba seguro de que jamás se arrepentiría de lo que estaba por hacer, jamás.

* * *

~o**O**o~

.

Suspiró suavemente una vez que salió del hospital. El turno había sido terrible, agotador y con muchos pacientes. Además que las nauseas ese día en particular, fueron más seguidas a causa de su embarazo.

-¿Y Shikamaru? – susurró al viento cuando no encontró al moreno. Se suponía que él la iría a buscar, pues habían quedado de ir juntos al Barbacoa Q, ya que según él debían festejar la gran noticia de que serían padres, además de celebrar su cumpleaños.

Algo muy considerado, y tierno. Al menos para ella.

Sonrió, Shikamaru se había tomado muy bien la noticia, tanto, que era capaz de ver la felicidad que irradiaba el Nara.

Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que él llegaría a ser tan feliz por eso.

-Señora – la llamó una voz. Enseguida miró en todas direcciones, mas no encontró a quién la llamaba. –Señora.

Hizo un gesto de sorpresa cuando reconoció que la voz era de probablemente un niño, bajó su mirada y estaba en lo cierto. ¡Kami! Sí que estaba distraída.

Miró a la pequeña que le sonreía ampliamente, mostrando su escasa dentadura, debido a que le faltaban los dos incisivos centrales superiores.

-Señorita – corrigió sonriéndole a la niña de cabello castaño.

-Esto es para usted. – Observando confundida a la niña, recibió lo que le extendía. Un tulipán púrpura.

-¿Para mí? – ella asintió en silencio. -¿Por qué? – preguntó acercando su nariz hacia los pétalos de aquella hermosa flor.

Sí, olía increíble.

-Él dijo que leyera el papel, que no preguntara nada más y que lo guardara.

Enarcó una ceja. -¿Él? ¿Quién es él? ¿Que guardara qué? – inquirió con curiosidad, pero no pudo hacer nada más ni seguir preguntando, puesto que la niña comenzó a correr. –Kami… eso fue extraño.

Y lo había sido, dado que no tenía idea de qué rayos pasaba. Quizá la niña se había equivocado. Sí eso debía ser.

-Bueno no importa. Ahora… ¿Shika, dónde estás? – murmuró aún observando la flor, sin embargo algo llamó su atención, algo que no había notado antes. Un pequeño papel entre los pétalos del tulipán.

Como mujer curiosa que era, sacó el papel. Pero antes de abrirlo y leerlo, se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca, porque… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez eso no era para ella.

Actuando naturalmente, abrió el papel, encontrándose con una pregunta incompleta.

-"¿Quieres…" – Aún más confundida que antes, no supo qué hacer. –Kami… ¿Quieres… ¡Ni siquiera está completo! ¿Qué diablos es esto? – Bufó no teniendo ni la más mínima idea de qué pasaba. – Bah, debe ser un error.

Sin más, arrugó el papel, no obstante antes de botarlo cerca de un bote de basura, algo resonó en su cabeza, no supo qué, pero por alguna razón no botó el papel, sino que lo guardó entre sus ropas.

Suspiró y miró su reloj, Shikamaru llevaba 10 minutos tarde. ¡10 minutos! Ella odiaba esperar…

Resignándose, comenzó a caminar, quizás con un poco de suerte encontraría al moreno en el camino.

Avanzó lentamente por las calles de Konoha, hasta que una anciana la detuvo.

-Hola. – La saludó la viejecilla.

-¿Hola? – la observó detenidamente, honestamente no conocía a esa señora. A menos que la haya olvidado… no tenía muy buena memoria recordando rostros. -¿La conozco?

La señora de cabellos canosos negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole con cierta picardía. Ese día se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraño…

-No. – Ino arqueó una ceja.

-¿No?

-No, pero tengo algo para usted.

Se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba en una especie de genjutsu o qué? ¿O quizás un sueño...?

-¿Algo para mí?

-Sí. – No entendiendo nada, la viejecilla le entregó un segundo tulipán púrpura.

Lo recibió algo dudosa, obviamente porque no sabía qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

-Dígale que sí.

Incrédula, abrió su boca para decir algo, mas no pudo hacerlo. Las palabras quedaron ahí, sin poder salir a flote.

¿De qué hablaba esa señora de edad avanzada?

-Ehh… - no teniendo idea de qué decir o hacer, miró la flor en su mano, igual a la que le había entregado la niña, sólo que la recién entregada tenía un papel, el cual desconocía que llevaba impreso en su interior.

-Léalo. – Alentada por las palabras de la viejecilla, abrió el segundo papel.

-"ser… " ¿Qué? – chilló siendo invadida por la curiosidad. Ese segundo papel no había otorgado ninguna información completa. -¿Qué se supone significa esto?

La señora le sonrió.

-La está esperando en el campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Quién?

-Él, dijo que estaría esperándola.

Procesando rápidamente las palabras de la mujer frente a ella, asintió. Ya sabía quien era él.

-Shikamaru… - susurró, sintiendo se repente su corazón latir a velocidades insospechadas.

-Vaya, no lo haga esperar más.

Miró a la viejecilla y asintió en silencio con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Al instante comenzó a caminar, desviándose de camino. Tenía que llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

En menos de lo esperado e impulsada por la adrenalina que recorría su sangre, llegó a aquel lugar.

Apenas divisó a Shikamaru, sus palpitares aumentaron fuertemente. Él estaba a sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia. Caminó hacia él, sin embargo no alcanzó a dar unos cinco pasos, cuando una tercera persona se le cruzó.

Esa persona al igual que las anteriores, tenía un tulipán en sus manos. Aunque esta última figura, se trataba de otro niño, más bien un genin alumno del Nara.

-No lo rechace. Él la quiere mucho.

-¿Uhm? – Él pequeño le sonrió traviesamente, extendiéndole otra flor.

La recibió con el pulso algo irregular, no sabía el porqué, pero de igual forma resguardó el tulipán entre sus dedos, dejándolo de inmediato junto con los otros que tenía en su otra mano.

Una vez más, un papel estaba entre los pétalos. Sabiendo ya lo que tenía que hacer, sacó ese papel abriéndolo en ese mismo momento.

Por alguna razón desconocida, sus manos temblaban.

Al leer la palabra, sintió un brincó en su pecho.

-"mi…" – leyó en voz alta, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios sin que se diera cuenta.

-La está esperando – miró al pequeño y asintió.

Levantó su vista, haciendo contacto con los ojos chocolates del Nara. ¡Kami! Eso no podía estar sucediendo… era muy hermoso.

Sin ser consciente del tiempo y espacio, ya estaba frente al moreno.

-Shika… - él la miró, sonriendo genuinamente. -¿Q-Qué…?

-Ino… - la interrumpió, extendiéndole un último tulipán del mismo color.

Ella la recibió, demorándose un poco en reaccionar.

-Léelo. – Le dijo para que abriera el papel oculto en la flor.

-Y-Yo… - sin más, sacó el pequeño papel, descubriendo la última palabra escrita en él. –"esposa…?"

Lo sabía, lo sabía. Sólo que no había querido hacerse ilusiones y creer algo completamente diferente. Pero estaba en lo correcto, él quería…

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – hizo contacto una vez más con sus ojos canela, no sabiendo qué decir. Aunque sí lo sabía, es sólo que… estaba tan impresionada que casi se estaba quedando sin aliento.

-Y-Yo…

-Hay algo más en la flor. – Confundida, miró el tulipán, comprobando que en realidad había algo más en él, un objeto redondo, con un zafiro en el medio, cubierto de brillantes… un anillo.

Lo tomó entre su dedo índice y pulgar, admirando la belleza de esa joya.

-Ino Yamanaka. – Él tomo su rostro con ambas manos. -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Sus ojos se inundaron con lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Ino?

-Shika… - Lo abrazó fuertemente. –Sí, quiero ser tú esposa.

-Gracias a Kami… - él besó sus labios. –Te amo, problemática.

-Yo también Shika. – Respondió tratando inútilmente de retener las lágrimas que descendían imparables por sus ojos.

Él en ese momento soltó su rostro y tomó su mano en dónde yacía el precioso anillo, tomándolo en sus manos e introduciéndolo en su dedo anular.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ino.

-Gracias, Shikamaru. Es… Lo mejor…

-Te amo problemática.

-Yo también Shika, yo también. – Susurró antes de besar al moreno apasionadamente, sellando en ese momento el gran amor que sentían. Amor mutuo, desde ese día por siempre, para siempre y en familia.

* * *

.

**~oO:: FIN ::Oo~**

.

* * *

La idea - proponer matrimonio - fue basada en un historia real, pero la respuesta fue otra. T-T

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Karina Natsumi, Kotorii-Chan, Pilar, Eiko Hiwatari, Tsubakiland, anni fer, dark angel-loveless. ¡**Muchas gracias**!

¡Besitos!


End file.
